The Truth Hurts
by oh one
Summary: After Lilly has an accident, Miley tries to help Lilly get her memory back. Lilly starts to have dreams that make her remember a painful past. MileyLilly
1. Not So Happy Birthday

Miley Stewart was laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her life was perfect she had great friends, a great family, the life of a pop star, and was dating Jake Ryan. It was even summer time. But for some reason she felt miserable and she just didn't know why. She decided to get ready today was her birthday she had a lot of things planned out. She was going to have breakfast with her family. Then go shopping with Lilly. Oliver was supposed to go but his family decided to take him to Europe for a month. Then later Jake was taking her to dinner. She was not looking forward to that part of her day at all. At least after that Lilly was sleeping over.

"Happy Birthday Bud!" Robbie said smiling.

"Thanks daddy." Miley said hugging him.

"Now where's that brother of yours… JACKSON ROD STEWART WAKE UP!" Robbie yelled.

"I'm comen' I'm comen'." Jackson said yawning as he came down the stairs.

"Isn't there something you want to say to your sister?" Robbie asked as Jackson went to get some pancakes.

"Hmm wait don't tell me…oh yeah… happy birthday." He said while eating his pancakes,

"Thanks." Miley said as she began to eat her pancakes.

She finished eating her pancakes and realized Lilly would be here any second. She sat on the couch waiting for Lilly. She didn't know why but she felt a little nervous. She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Hello." Miley said.

"Hey Miley I'm wicked sorry but I wont be able to go to the mall or sleep over tonight." Lilly said.

"What? Lilly you promised me." Miley said starting to get mad.

"Something came up." Lilly said starting to get worried.

"Something more important than being with your best friend on her birthday? Lilly tell me." Miley yelled.

"Look I can't." Lilly said starting to cry.

"Fine then it looks like I can't be your friend anymore bye Lilly." Miley said hanging up the phone.

I can't believe this, she's probably just going to hang with her boyfriend Brad. I can't believe how selfish she is. Her whole day was ruined. Before she knew it, it was 5:00 and Jake would be there any second.

* * *

Jake had taken her to a fancy restaurant. She was actually having fun maybe the whole day wasn't ruined after all. 

"So I think its time I give you your present." Jake said smiling taking out a box.

Miley began to open it. She couldn't believe it. It was a picture of Jake holding a rose. He had autographed it himself. It was even in a picture frame.

"So how do you like it?" Jake said grinning.

"Out of everything you gave me this. You shouldn't have even got me a present. Jake were over" Miley yelled as she ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

She was now on her deck sitting in a chair looking out into the sky. This had been the worst day ever. She lost her best friend Lilly and broke up with her boyfriend. Even though she didn't care much about that. She just wanted to know why she was feeling so bad lately. The only person that made her feel better was Lilly, and now she didn't even have her. She made her way to her room and got ready for bed. 

"Hey bud. Lilly came over and dropped this off." Robbie said. "Well goodnight."

Miley stared at the package for a second and began to open it up. Inside the box was a heart shaped silver locket. She immediately recognized the necklace it was her moms. The necklace was lost after her mom died. How did Lilly ever find this? She opened the locket to find a picture of her mom, her dad, Jackson, and herself in it. She also noticed a small piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the words "_I'm Sorry._" She felt tears coming down her face.She felt horrible she had to apologize to Lilly.

* * *

let me know what you think.review 


	2. The Accident

Miley woke up early the next day. She had a hard time sleeping. She kept thinking of what she said to Lilly. Lilly was her best friend and obviously cared about her a lot. She went through all the trouble of finding her mom's locket. Miley got dressed, put on her mother's locket, and headed downstairs.

"Hey dad." Miley said taking a seat at the kitchen counter." Look what Lilly gave me."

"I know she asked me a few things about it. She sure went through a lot of trouble. It cost her over $200 to find the locket then an extra $100 to get it all the way to California." Robbie said.

"Were did she get the money?" Miley asked feeling even worse inside.

"She said she was saving up for this new skateboard but spent the money on you instead." Robbie said.

"Wow. Dad is it ok if I go to Lilly's?" Miley asked.

"You mean to apologize?" Robbie asked.

"How'd you know?" Miley asked starting to put on her shoes.

"I know everything Bud. Now get goin'." He said.

* * *

Miley walked to Lilly's house trying to think of the best apology. Before she knew it she was at Lilly's door. She hesitated for a second then decided to ring the doorbell after all she had to say how sorry she was. Lilly's mom answered the door. Her eyes were red. She looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Hi Miley, I'm afraid to say Lilly isn't here. She was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from your house last night. I was just heading to the hospital. Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Of course." Miley said starting to cry. It was all her fault. If she never got mad at Lilly she wouldn't have dropped that present off.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital. The doctors were still with Lilly. Thoughts were running through Miley's head. What happens if she dies? She can't die. She just can't. She looked up to find the doctor walking towards them.

"I have good news and bad news." The doctor said.

Miley felt a little better there was good news.

"The good news is that she will live. The bad news is she suffered a severe head injury and can't remember anything. Were hoping one day her memory will come back but there's only a 50 chance it will." The doctor stated." Something's she might remember right now, but overtime were hoping she'll start to remember more things. The best thing to do is go on acting like everything is normal and hopefully her memory will come back piece by piece."

"Can we please see her?" Lilly's mom asked.

"Of course, right this way." He said as he directed them to Lilly's room.

She could barely look at Lilly. She was wrapped in bandages. Her eyes were black and blue. There were cuts on her face. She was still asleep. They sat there with her for about an hour when she started to wake up.

"Lilly…Lilly sweetie." Her mom said.

"Who are you guys? Where am I? Wait who am I?" Lilly said in a confused voice.

"I'm your mother and this is your best friend Miley Stewart. And you're Lilly Truscott. Your in the hospital you were hit by a drunk driver and your suffering memory loss." Lilly's mom said. "Let me go get the doctor." she said walking to the door.

"Oh that's bad…you, Miley look like the girl from my dream." Lilly said softly." Are you an angel?"

"No I'm not Lilly." She said blushing." But I am your best friend."

"That's not what he said." Lilly said slowly.

"Who's he? What did he say?" Miley asked.

"He wants to tell you everything will be fine and overtime you'll understand why you feel this way." Lilly said weakly.

"Look Lilly why don't you get some rest we can talk more later." Miley said changing the subject.

"Ok Miles, one question why do you talk so funny?" Lilly said closing her eyes.

Miley smiled and tucked Lilly in. She remembered her nickname.

* * *

I'll try to update soon. I'm taking things slow with Miley and Lilly. Keep reviewing. 


	3. Sleepover

Two weeks had passed and Lilly was finally allowed to go home. Lilly seemed to be doing better. She remembered everyone's name, what regular objects were called, and all of the things people do. The only thing is she had no memory of her past back yet. The doctors were hoping it would come back soon. Lilly's father stopped by twice. Miley felt this was a bit strange. He seemed distance from his wife when he was there and he barely stayed for 15 minutes. When Lilly arrived home she noticed Lilly's father was not there. She began to think he was on some business trip.

Lilly was in the bathroom washing up while Mrs. Truscott and her sat at the kitchen table. She looked around feeling a bit awkward until Mrs. Truscott finally broke the silence.

"Miley it would be great if Lilly slept over your house. Like the good old times. It would really help Lilly out." She said smiling.

"Of course! That would be great." Miley said grinning.

"I need to tell you one thing though. Lilly wasn't hit by a drunk driver. We have no idea what happened to her. We just found her lying outside. If she starts remember anything unusual please let me know." She said in a worried tone." I'm going to go out for a bit Ill see you two tomorrow."

"Of course." Miley said frowning a bit. She looked up to find Lilly come out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and still had shampoo in it. She was wearing her shirt inside out ,wearing her underwear outside her shorts, and she was wearing one sock. Miley couldn't help but smile. She did have trouble getting dressed still. Lilly looked so cute she thought to herself.

"So how do I look?" Lilly said shrugging." I'm not quite sure if this is right."

"Let me help you. First of all you need to go back in the shower and wash the rest of that shampoo out." Miley said. She took Lilly's hand and led to her to the bathroom.

"Your hands are soft." Lilly said smiling.

"So are yours…" Miley said blushing.

Lilly began to walk in the shower with her clothes.

"Wait Lilly. You can't wear those in the shower." Miley said shyly.

"Dang I knew that, just forgot." Lilly said taking off her clothes.

Miley was going to look away but didn't. She saw Lilly in a bikini before but she looked so good in her black bra she was wearing. Wait what am I doing? Lilly's my best friend. She turned around quickly. Maybe she had feelings for Lilly? Even if she did it wasn't the best time, Lilly barely knew Miley right now.

"Uh Miley. How come you looked away? Is something wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Your not suppose to look at people while they change." Miley replied.

"How come your were looking at first?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Um just make sure you get the shampoo out of her hair. After you do wrap a towel around you and come out here. I'll help you." Miley said changing the subject.

Miley stood outside the bathroom door thinking what to do. Lilly obviously had no idea how she was feeling. The old Lilly would have asked her what was wrong. Maybe she didn't know that girls weren't supposed to like girls. Miley couldn't help herself. She always had feelings for Lilly. All she had to do was wait until Lilly's full memory came back. She was interrupted when Lilly opened up the door. Miley was happy to see she had a towel on. Miley helped Lilley get dressed and soon they were at Miley's.

* * *

"This is a nice place you've got." Lilly said looking around." Do I come here a lot?"

"Yeah almost everyday." Miley said sitting down on the couch next to Lilly.

"Oh…" Lilly said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked concerned.

"I just wish I could remember everything." Lilly said quietly.

"Come on let's go upstairs and get some sleep." Miley said taking Lilly's hand.

Miley helped Lilly into her pajamas and set up the spare bed.

"Thanks Miley." Lilly said smiling.

"I'm here for you Lilly." Miley said smiling back.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Lilly asked.

"Sure go ahead." Miley said.

"Ok do I have a boyfriend?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah you do."Miley answered trying not to sound mad.

"Why didn't he come and visit me?"Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure." Miley said.

"Well I'll call him as soon as possible and break up with him. He must not care that much. Do I have any siblings?" Lilly asked.

"You had a brother..." Miley said.

"Oh what happened to him?" Lilly asked sadly.

"I'm not sure, you never liked to talk about it." Miley answered.

"Ok thats enough for now. Night Miley." Lilly said laying down.

"Night." Miley said starting to turn off the light.

"Wait, do you have a boyfriend?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Nope." Miley asnwered.

"Ok good." Lilly said softly so Miley couldn't hear.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update.Thanks for reading.I'll try to update soon. 


	4. Dreams

"_Hey Melody where are we going?" a 10 year old Lilly asked._

"_Oh just for a drive." Her sister replied smiling._

_They were in a brand new car that her sister Melody had just bought. Her sister had driven onto the highway. They had been driving for nearly a half and hour. It started to pour outside. Her sister was having a hard time seeing where she was going._

"_Man it's really bad out there." Melody said. "We should be home in 10 minutes hopefully. Is your seatbelt on?"_

"_Of course." Lilly answered. Lilly looked up and saw a truck coming right at them._

"_Watch out!" Lilly yelled. It was too late. _

_The truck had tried to stop but spun around hitting into their car. The front of the car was instantly destroyed. She felt the car topple over and over again. Finally it stopped. She was upside down still in her seat. Her sister on the other hand was out of sight. Her broken seatbelt was all Lilly could see. She unbuckled herself and slowly got out of the car. She was cut by glass and her leg was probably broken. She hobbled over to her sister. All she saw was her sister bleeding, she was stuck between the seat and staring wheel._

"_Melody…Melody." Lilly whispered. She felt herself start to cry._

* * *

"Lilly! Lilly, wake up!" Miley yelled gently shaking Lilly. Lilly had started to yell then cry in her sleep.

"No Melody don't leave me!" Lilly screamed. She woke up to find herself crying and Miley over her looking concerned.

"Lilly are you ok?" Miley asked.

"Just a dream…" Lilly answered wiping away the tears.

"Please tell me about the dream." Miley said. She wanted to help Lilly and she couldn't if she didn't know what was wrong.

"I had a sister Melody…I was ten…we were driving down the highway." Lilly said slowly." She just got the car and wanted to go for a ride. I should have said no and made her stay home."

"Lilly…"Miley began to say.

"No it's all my fault. I watched her die Miley. We hit a truck…I…I should have said something about it sooner…I should have been paying attention." Lilly mumbled trying not to lose herself.

"Lilly its ok there was nothing you could do about it." Miley said. She held Lilly until she noticed Lilly was asleep. She laid down still holding onto Lilly and began to fall asleep too.

* * *

Miley awoke the next mourning to find Lilly not there. She decided Lilly went downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the kitchen Lilly was not there. Where could she be? Then she noticed the door was slightly open. She walked out onto her deck to find Lilly there. She was still in her pajamas but she looked beautiful. Miley stop, you can't think of Lilly like this right now. She already has enough going on right now. All she needs is you to blabber your feelings to her.

"Is there something on my face?" Lilly asked confused.

"No, nothing just thinking." Miley said turning red. She sat down next to Lilly and looked out at the ocean.

"Thanks for making me feel better last night. I don't know what I would have done without you." Lilly said smiling slightly.

"Anything for you." Miley said smiling.

"I'm sorry I never told you about my sister." Lilly said starting to frown." I know were best friends and everything but I just don't know."

"It's ok Lilly." Miley said hugging her.

"I just wish I could remember everything." Lilly said standing up.

"Well your mom dropped off a bunch of home videos and photos. When you're ready we can watch them." Miley said.

"Sounds great!" Lilly said walking into the house

* * *

Miley had a lot of fun with Lilly. It was hard to watch the first couple of videos about her sister but soon Lilly was able to enjoy them. They looked through all the albums of the Truscott's family vacations. Lilly ended up sleeping over again after asking her mom.

"Night Miley!" Lilly said.

"Goodnight Lils." Miley said smiling.

_An 11 year old Lilly was sitting on her bed crying. She could hear her parents arguing from downstairs. They were once again arguing over Melody. Lilly couldn't help but blame herself. Ever since her sisters death nothing was the same. She looked out the window to see her mom had gone outside to smoke. Her mom never smoked, well at least until her sister died. Her dad became an alcoholic._

"_Where's that little shit?" Her dad yelled. She saw him open her door._

"_Daddy please don't." Lilly pleaded starting to cry. He began to hit her repeatedly. She was soon on the ground crying._

"_I wish you died instead and your sister was still here instead." He yelled even louder than the last time. He kicked her one more time then left. Melody was always the perfect one Lily though it herself. Maybe she should have died instead then her parents wouldn't have token it as hard._

* * *

She woke up again sweating looking around. She felt sick. She made her way to the bathroom. She was going to pass out.

"Miley…" Lilly managed to yell. The last thing she saw was Miley running towards her.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should move it up to M let me know! Thanks for reading ill try to update soon but probably won't until Sunday night or Monday. 


	5. Memories

"_Hey Mr. Stewart." Lilly said as she came inside._

"_Hey Lilly, Miley isn't home now she's on a date with that boyfriend of hers." He said frowning._

"_I figured that I just wanted to drop off her birthday present." Lilly said handing a him a small box._

"_I know its none of my business but is there a reason you couldn't be with Miley today?" Robbie asked._

"_Listen don't tell Miley right now but my parents have been fighting a lot lately and he tends to get drunk and take his anger out on my mom. I just wanted to be there just incase he hurt my mom. He was a lot worse today .Lilly said._

"_Lilly, you and your mom should let someone know. It isn't safe." Robbie said._

"_I know but the man who gets drunk isn't my dad Mr. Stewart. When he's not like that hes a whole other person. I don't want to get him locked up." Lilly said softly._

"_I know but he needs help." Robbie said putting his hand on Lilly's shoulder._

"_I know Mr. Stewart. I promise I'll talk to my mom about it. Thanks." Lilly said smiling slightly._

"_Alright Lilly I'll see yeah around." Robbie said._

* * *

_Lilly walked home thinking about what Mr. Stewart said. Her dad really did need help. Maybe they could tell someone about his problem and he could go into rehab instead of jail. Good I'll just talk to mom about it when I get back. The driveway was empty, mom must have gone out Lilly thought. She reached the front door to find it already open. She went inside to find her dad. He was sitting at the table drinking whiskey._

"_Dad, are you okay?" she asked backing off a little. Her dad stood up and moved closer to her. "Dad…"_

_Her dad moved away from her and went outside. _

"_Dad, where are you going? Come back here." Lilly said reaching for his hand._

"_Don't touch me you piece of shit. Get the fuck away from me. I know what you are!" he yelled._

"_Dad stop what are you talking about." Lilly asked not backing away from him. For once his words didn't hurt her. She could tell he looked even more mad after she didn't back off._

"_You think I'm stupid I hear you when you sleep. Oh Miley why do you love Jake and not me? Miley I love you, Miley this Miley that." He yelled. "I did not bring up a lesbian in this family. If only you died instead of your sister."_

_Lilly was crying she felt so hurt. She turned around to head back inside but heard her dad yell something. She looked back to find him swinging a baseball bat right at her head._

* * *

"Lilly, Lilly wake up!" Miley yelled.

"Miley…what am I doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Don't you remember?" Miley asked. "You lost your memory. You were in the hospital then came over here to help get your memory back."

"The last thing I remember was…" Lilly couldn't finish. Everything made sense now.

"I uh have my memory back now. That's all that matters." Lilly said trying to smile.

"No Lilly. Why did you lose your memory?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked at Miley there was no point in hiding this anymore. She told Miley about her dad and what had been happening. She couldn't look Miley in the eye after she finished.

"Lilly I can't believe you never told me." Miley said sadly.

"I'm sorry Miley I just couldn't." Lilly said.

"Lilly were best friends, were suppose to tell each other everything." Miley said starting to raise her voice.

"Miley you're the one that kept the Hannah secret from me. You're the one that told me I could sing when I couldn't. And you even couldn't tell me I was embarrassing you. So don't get me started on that." Lilly yelled.

"Lilly…" Miley said. She didn't know what to say. Lilly was right.

"I'm going Miley. I'm tired and my mom should at least know I have my memory back." Lilly said starting to walk out of Miley's room.

"I'm telling someone Lilly. About your dad." Miley said.

"You can't Miley." Lilly said getting angry.

"I have to Lilly, he could have killed you!" Miley yelled back

"Miley Stewart I hate you." Lilly yelled running out of Miley's room.

Miley watched her run out. There was no point in running after her, she couldn't stop her. Hopefully Lilly would come to her senses and realize that she, Miley, was doing the right thing. But she couldn't help but feel horrible at Lilly's last words. She loved Lilly and the last thing she wanted was for Lilly to hate her. She went to the phone, she knew what she had to do. Lilly's life was in danger.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

There are probably two chapters left or one depends on what I do.

Review!


	6. The Truth

She ran. Ran as fast as she could out of Miley's house. Ran all the way to the beach. She finally collapsed on the sand. She started to cry. She couldn't remember the last time she cried like this. After about an hour she stood up. All the pain was coming back. Her father, her sister, and her love for Miley. Everything was coming back to her.

"WHY AM I LIKE THIS, WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL. WHY DIDN'T I DIE INSTEAD? I SHOULD HAVE DIED." Lilly yelled out loud to herself.

"Lilly, everything is going to be fine." Miley said coming out of what seemed like nowhere to Lilly.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said. Miley was surprised by this. She thought Lilly was going to give her a hard time at first.

"You are? I thought you hated me." Miley said frowning slightly.

"Miley I could never hate you, I just lost it. I didn't mean to…I…I just couldn't take it anymore." Lilly said softly.

"It's ok Lilly. Come on lets go home." Miley said linking her arm with Lilly.

Lilly spent the night over. To Miley's surprise Lilly didn't bring up her dad once. Miley couldn't fall asleep. She was constantly thinking since Lilly fell asleep. Should she tell Lilly? Maybe it was too soon. Lilly just got over a lot. But she just couldn't wait anymore. She had too tell Lilly or she was going to explode.

* * *

The next mourning Lilly awoke to find Miley still sleeping. She decided not to wake her up. She got dressed quietly and decided to go home. She kissed Miley on the cheek and left a note saying she had to go home and thanking Miley for everything.

She got home to find her mom making breakfast. She looked calm and even happy.

"Hey mom." Lilly said quietly making sure she wasn't going to get mad.

"Hey Sweetie." She said kissing Lilly on the forehead. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure." Lilly said slightly confused.

"That was a sweet thing Miley did for us." She said putting some pancakes on Lilly's plate.

"What happened to dad?" Lilly asked.

"He's in rehab getting help. He'll be in there for 3 months." She said.

"Oh alright as long as he gets better." Lilly said.

She finished her pancakes then went upstairs to shower. She sat on her bed listening to her ipod. The song was Dear , This Has Always Been About Standing Up for Yourself. She listened to the lyrics and started to think of what to do about her dad and Miley when her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to check the caller ID it was probably Miley.

"Hello." Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly how are you doing?" Miley asked.

"I'm doing pretty well actually. I want to thank you for telling someone. My mom is even happy." Lilly said.

"That's really great Lilly. Tonight Hannah is having a concert is Lola going to be there?" Miley asked hoping for a yes.

"Of course." Lilly said.

"Alright I'll be there around 5:00. Oh and you can sleep over if you want." Miley said.

"Sounds great bye!" Lilly said hanging up.

All of her feelings were coming back and she felt kind of miserable knowing she could never have Miley. She decided to get ready though. Even though Miley could never know about her feelings they should still be best friends.

* * *

Miley came at exactly 5:00 with inside limo. Lilly said goodbye to her mom and told her she would be spending the night at Miley's. She got into the Limo and quickly said hi to Mr. Stewart and Miley. The ride there was quite quiet. Lilly felt a little nervous.

They finally arrived there after what seemed like hours but was really only 15 minutes. She waited outsides Hannah's dressing room while Miley got into her outfit.

"Well good luck Hannah." Lola said giving her a hug.

Miley smiled and went out onto the stage. She started with I Got Nerve which was followed by If We Were a Movie, Life's What You Make It, Make Some Noise, and Nobody's Perfect.

She ran back out to get ready for her last song. She watched as Hannah ran into her dressing room. All Lilly could think of how beautiful Miley was. She shrugged off the feelings as she saw Hannah come back out. She watched Hannah run back out on stage without glancing at her. She looked nervous which was strange because Miley never got nervous.

"This last song is for someone special." Hannah said. She looked over at Lilly then back out to her fans. The beat of the song sounded unfamiliar to Lilly. It must be new she thought.

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this girl

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, whoa oh  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, oh whoa  
You're one in a million

By the time Hannah was done the fans were applauding and Hannah rushed off stage.

"Was that for me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah Lilly, I love you. More than a friend. I just count keep it in anymore. I just hope we can still be friends." Miley said rambling on.

"No we can't be friends anymore." Lilly said.

Miley felt sick she knew she shouldn't have told her.

"Because I love you too, more than a friend." Lilly said smiling

Miley couldn't believe it. She looked into Lilly's eyes. She saw Lilly leaning in for a kiss. Finally their lips touched. It was the best feeling Miley ever had. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. Finally they stopped for air.

"I love you so much Li…Lola." Miley/Hannah said smiling

"I love you too." Lilly/Lola said taking Miley's/Hannah's hand.

Hannah Montana came out and her fans remained faithful. Hannah is known to be dating Lola. Sure she lost some fans but she gained many new ones. Her dad and brother accepted Miley for what she was and couldn't have been happier for them. Lilly's mom was happy for them too, and even her dad was. Her dad got over his addiction and was able to move back in. They told Oliver when he came back. He was a little shocked at first but was happy for them. Finally they came out at school. Sure few people didn't like it but overtime no one really cared. Just Amber and Ashley who made jokes about them. But Miley and Lilly just didn't care, they never felt happier. So I guess the truth doesn't always hurt.

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story I was happy about the way it ended, hopefully you did to.

I'll be starting a new fic soon hopefully. If you liked this story be sure to read my next, which will be another Liley.

Thanks for the Reviews and make sure to keep reviewing I like reviews a lot.

"DaNoodleUpNorthWatsUp" thanks for that long review I love feedback like that!

Dear , This Has Always Been About Standing Up for Yourself is a song by Amber Pacific I do not own that song/band

I also don't own the song One In a Million by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus…I only changed one word in it to fit the idea of it

Lastly I do not own Hannah Montana or this would have actually happened in the series…it belongs to Disney


End file.
